


Lie to me

by Bdonna



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I needed that flatshare...Watson POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie to me

**Author's Note:**

> A little missing scene for ASIP
> 
> Also, this is my first foray into the Sherlock fandom, not betaed/britpicked and my first language isn't English, so please forgive all mistakes

**Lie to me**

by Belladonna

 

When he'd first told me everything about me, my being an army doctor, my tour in Afghanistan and all that in the lab at our first meeting, without even having exchanged so much as a handful words, I didn't know what to think of this strange man.

 

When he'd explained all his so-called deductions later in the cab, how he'd figured out everything by just looking at me and my mobile, I admit it felt more than a little creepy, to be honest, bordering on freaking me out.

 

But I needed that flatshare, I couldn't live in that bedsit forever and my army pension wouldn't allow me anything on my own. So much for Queen and country if it left me to share a flat with a freak like him or on the streets.

I couldn't tell him that though, and I didn't want to anger him. The flat was beautiful, the landlady seemed like a nice person and I didn't want to lose that chance. Besides, I had to accept that with the nightmares and all, nobody truly would want to share a flat with me, I hadn't lied to Stamford on that account earlier.

 

So I told him that I thought it amazing instead.

 

 

 

 _I knew he didn't tell me the truth. I knew it from the beginning._


End file.
